Malice
by GothGirlSam
Summary: What happens when Timmy takes in a stray cat? Rated T because of the upcoming secont part.Incldes my OC This is my first Fairly Oddparents fanfiction so im sorry this first part is kinda bad. The second part will be much better. Im also new to this sight.


"Twerp! Take out the trash!" Vicky yelled up the stairs to Timmy.

Timmy replied without question. His godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, watched from the window as he dragged the bag behind him down the driveway. He threw the bag into the trash bin and started to head back to the door when he saw a black blob in one of the bushes by his house. Curiosity getting the best of him he cautiously waked towards it, crouching down to see what it was. The figure, now noticing that it had a watcher, walked out of the bush a bit, revealing it was a black cat. The cat limped out of the bushes, limping because of a broken front leg. Timmy looked at the cat and reached a hand out making clicking noises with his tongue. Cautiously the cat crept over to him and he picked it up, carrying it up to his room, having to hide it from Vicky.

"What do you have there Timmy?" Wanda asked as he shut the door and waked over to his bed.

"It's a cat Wanda. And it looks injured." Timmy replied.

"Really? It looks like a black blob to me…" Cosmo commented.

"I think its leg is broken. It limps when it walks." Timmy said as he put the cat on his bed. It walked a couple steps, limping again.

"Aw poor thing. What are you going to do about it sport?" Wanda asked.

"Well, first of all I wish it's leg wasn't broken."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and fixed the cats leg. Hesitant to walk the cat slowly took a step forward, continuing on when it found its leg was no longer injured. Meowing in shock that her paw was magically healed, the cat then jumped onto Timmy's bed and looked curiously at Cosmo and Wanda as they floated in the air.

"I now wish I had some cat food." Timmy said as he walked over to where the cat was now sitting. "And I still need to know if it has an owner or at least a name."

Wanda poofed up some cat food and Timmy put it down for the black cat who, to his surprise, sniffed at it and turned away from it. He tried again, getting the same reaction, except this time the cat made a small noise almost as if it said "ick."

"Timmy, I don't think this cat likes this food. But that's just a guess." Cosmo commented.

"Gee thanks Cosmo I sure couldn't tell." Timmy replied sarcastically. "I still wish I knew where this cat came from and if it's a stray or not."

"Well, we can make that possible if you want it to talk or you can wish up a translator." Wanda suggested "Just as long as you undo it after."

"Malice." Said a voice from behind Timmy.

"Uhhh what was that?" Timmy asked confused.

"That's my name, Malice. As for if I'm a stray or not, yes I am."

"Uhhh did you guys make the cat talk?"

"Actually we did nothing. You didn't exactly wish for it to talk so we didn't do anything." Wanda said stupefied.

"I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out but you wanted to know." Malice the cat continued.

"So you're a cat that can talk?" Timmy asked confused.

"Hypothetically yes, I'm a 'cat' that can talk. Air quotes around cat."

"What do you mean hypothetically?" Wanda asked. She was just as confused as Timmy was.

"I know this is a bad time, but what does hypothetically mean?" Cosmo asked as he looked on stupidly.

Timmy, ignoring Cosmo, continued, "So… Why can you talk? Its kinda freaky that a cat can talk?"

"Well if you must know I should show you rather than tell you." Malice said as she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, on two feet. Timmy and Wanda stared on awestruck by what they just saw, mouths hanging open in shock.

"But… But… That's not possible!" Timmy exclaimed .

"But it is. I'm the freak to prove it. Plus if fairies exist and you believe that, why can't you believe that a human can be part cat?"

"Uuuuh, fairies, what fairies?" Timmy replied smiling guiltily.

"Dude chill. I know all about fairy godparents and how they are assigned to children in need. So what was your need?"

As if to answer her question Vicky came storming up yelling for Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into goldfish and Malice changed back into a cat just as Vicky burst into the room.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP HERE IM TRYING TO WATCH TV!" Vicky yelled then turned to return downstairs slamming the door behind her.

"Well, at least this time she only yelled at me." Timmy said with relief as Cosmo and Wanda reappeared.

"Evil babysitter eh? Some people have all the luck. Here you are with fairy godparents for an evil babysitter and here I am without any and I'm a homeless freak." A pissed off Malice said as she reappeared from under the bed. Her tail flicking back and forth, a sign she was mad. "Why is it that people with minor problems get all the good stuff and people who actually need something good in their life get nothing?"

"Whoa, uhh Malice is it? Calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about." Timmy said as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting mad… Its just that I have been through more than anyone has." Malice paused and looked at Timmy, then his fairies

"Do you want to talk about it? Wanda tells me that sometimes the best thing to do when you are upset is to talk to someone."

"Why would I want to tell someone I just met about my life?"

"Because sometimes that one person you just met could be the one person who understands you the most." Wanda spoke up.

Malice sighed "I just have come to not trust anyone. But I have kept this a secret since I was born and it would be nice to get it off my shoulders."

"Well, we are all ears."

Malice sighed and was quiet for a few minutes before she started talking, "I was born like this. Being able to turn into a cat and then back to a human again. My parents didn't know about this till I was three. That's when they first actually found out that I was like this. It was the first time I changed into my cat form. Once my parents found out they basically disowned me. They kept me in my room and rarely ever talked to me or played with me or did anything with me really. Then my little brother came when I was five. My parents didn't want him to see me because I'm such a freak. I was kicked out and was legit disowned this time." She paused, hesitant to continue. "After that I lived on the street as a cat, waiting for someone to take me in. No one did." She summed it up at the end, trying to make it as short as can be.

After Malice finished the story of her life, she sat waiting for someone to say something, but it was quiet for what felt like ages. The whole time she didn't look up at all, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment.

"So that's why you got so upset when you saw that Timmy has fairies?" Wanda finally spoke.

"I think I understand now." Timmy added, "You really have been through a lot. I now see why you got mad when you found out that I have fairies for and evil babysitter and idiot parents."

"Yes. Well now you know and I will just go now. You can forget all about the freak you met this day. I do want to thank you though. For fixing my leg and being there to listen." Malice said as she turned to leave.

"Wait cat girl! Don't go!" Cosmo said as she left from the window and landed on the ground below.

"Guys I wish she was back here."

Malice was poofed back into the room. She stopped walking and looked behind her changing back to a human to see what the deal was.

"Malice, don't leave. I think you have been through enough. Why don't you stay here?"

"Timmy, that's the sweet of you but how would I stay here I doubt your parents will let you keep a random cat. No one keeps stray cats these days."

"Trust me my mom and dad are clueless. They wont notice. You don't even have to show them you are not fully cat. I mean I have had Cosmo and Wanda here for two years now and they haven't found out about them. They weren't even suspicious that I randomly had two goldfish one day."

"Sport, I think this is nice what you are doing. I even feel like this is a really good idea." Wanda chimed in with her opinion.

"Besides we have a spare room in the castle… I think. I get lost in there sometimes." Cosmo added.

"I don't know about this guys. I appreciate what you are trying to do but what if something happens and my secret is let out. I really am surprised I let you guys into my life as much as I did."

"Malice I swear I will keep your secret as much as I have kept Cosmo and Wanda a secret."

"And Cosmo and I will even let you stay in the castle. We do have a spare room actually, for once Cosmo was right. Oh it would be just like having a kid of our own! Isn't that exciting Cosmo!"

Malice sat and contemplated her choices. She had a big decision to make and didn't know which was the right one to chose. "But I feel like I'm impeding on your lives. I mean you are Timmy's fairies, you have no connection to me at all. As for Timmy, he's just a boy I met who happens to be nice enough to offer me a home."

"Well, I could make it so that I share Cosmo and Wanda with you. I feel like you should have a fairy godparent after all you have been though. I just don't understand why Jorgen Von Strangle hasn't done anything about it earlier."

"Jorgen Von Whosits….? Should I know him?"

"Not necessarily. Jorgen Von Strangle is pretty much the leader of all the fairies. He is the toughest in Fairy World and is keeper of Da Rules and he assigns fairies to kids in need." Wanda explained.

"And he likes rope, but string is much better!" Cosmo added.

"I think I need to talk to this Von Strangle guy. I wanna know why he has ignored my horrid misery all this time."

"Ah but that wont be necessary! I have been eavesdropping the whole time." A deep voice said as someone poofed into the room. "I am Jorgen Von Strangle puny cat- human. Timmy Turner, you have shown that you are not as selfish as I thought you were. I am here to force you to share your puny fairies with Malice."

"But Mr. Jorgen sir, I'm not even sure I will be staying here."

"But this child is offering you a home after so long of living on the street and you get to have fairies like you have wanted. Plus on top of that my job of making a child less miserable will be.. Well one less child to watch."

Malice looked around the room as she decided her final decision. She had four pairs of eyes watching her as she contemplated her decision. She sighed, "As long as you are absolutely sure you will keep my secret and I will not be in the way I will give it a try. It will be a nice change from staying in the street."

Jorgen looked pleased as he made his departure, "My job here is done," he said as he poofed back to Fairy World. Cosmo was flying in a circle yelling "Weeeeeeeeee" as Malice stared at him and laughed at his stupidity.

"Yea.. About Cosmo, you just have to ignore his random actions." Timmy commented as Malice chuckled.

"But he is still the man I married." Wanda added. "Anyway shall we show you where you will be staying?"

Malice smiled, "That would be great" she replied as she thought about how her life will be here.


End file.
